1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implement coupling for excavators or loaders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Implement couplings of this type are used to shift quickly and easily between different implements, for instance between excavator buckets with different widths or between excavator and loader buckets. The implement coupling may comprise an either manually operated shift mechanism requiring that the operator leaves the vehicle cabin, or a remote controlled shift mechanism, which may be operated from the cabin, for instance by means of a hydraulic hand pump.
At both manually and hydraulically operated implement couplings good security is required against failure and/or mis-operating of the locking function of the shift mechanism of the implement coupling.